The Rescue
by fanficgirl78
Summary: My First Blue Bloods Fanfic. Erin is kidanpped. Will Danny and Jamie find her?


The Rescue (Blue Bloods)

The Reagan's are just sitting down for there family dinner. Everyone is talking about what they did last week. Erin talked about winning a case. Danny arresting a man. Jamie saving a life. Nicki, Jack, and Sean talking about school. Danny, Linda, Erin, and Jamie cleaned up afterwards while Frank, Henry, Jack, Sean, and Nicki are playing a game. When evening came Danny and family left so did Erin, Nicki, and Jamie.

The next day came. Danny looking at the computer screen and came across a guy's name and keeps on reading. Danny reads that he is getting released on good behavior. Danny knows that Erin put him away. Danny is scared about Erin. Danny goes to see Erin. Danny knocks on the door. Erin says "come in." Danny says "sis I have something to tell you." Danny sits down on the sofa along with Erin. Danny says "I was looking at the computer today and I came across a file "Nathan Smith" and he is getting released on good behavior. Erin says " I put him away for rape and assault. How can he get out this soon! Danny says " if you are worried about revenge we as your family will protect you. If you want a bodyguard I will get you one. Erin says "no, I'm sure I will be fine." Danny says "okay, if you change your mine call me. Erin says "thanks, Danny I have the best family ever." Danny left her office.

At the end of the day Danny went home to be with his wife Linda and boys. The boys are just in the other room doing homework. Danny and Linda are sitting on the sofa. Danny says " I'm worried about Erin." Linda says "why". Danny says "a guy that she put away for rape and assault is getting released out on good behavior." She told me she will be fine but deep down she's scared about revenge. I asked about getting a bodyguard for her but she said no. Linda says "well I can understand but I'm sure Erin will be okay. Danny says "lets just keep a close eye on Erin and make sure we talk to her once a day. Linda says "okay." Linda went to check on the boys. Danny calls Jamie. Jamie says "hey bro." Danny says "we have to keep a close eye on Erin." Jamie says "why." Danny says "a guy that she put away for rape and assault is getting released on good behavior. I'm worried about revenge." Jamie says "does she have a bodyguard? Danny says no, she said she would be fine but I know deep down she's scared." Jamie says "I can pack up and stay with her for awhile." Danny says " I don't think she would like that. Let's just keep a close eye on her and talk to her once a day." Jamie says "sure will, thanks for letting me know, bro." Danny disconnects the call. Danny then calls his father Frank.

The next day Nathan Smith is doing research on how to find somebody and he found what he was looking for.

That night Erin says to Nicki " I have to go to the store." Nicki says "I can come with you." Erin says "its okay I will be back shortly." Erin grabs her purse and leaves. As she drives there is a car a little ways back. Erin goes into the store and is walking out to her car and he comes up behind her and grabs her and puts something over her mouth. He puts her in his car and takes her to an empty warehouse. He puts her in a chair and ties up her legs and arms. Erin finally wakes up. Nathan says "Hi nice to see you again." Erin says " you son of a bitch." Two hours later Nicki is starting to get worried. Nicki calls Danny. Danny says "Nicki, what's wrong? Nicki says "mom went to the store and has been gone for 2 hours. I'm afraid something has happened." Danny says "okay stay put I will have Jamie come and get you and you can stay at dad's for a few days. So pack a bag. Don't answer the door to anyone but Jamie." Nicki says "okay, Uncle Danny." Danny says "don't worry she will be fine." Danny calls Jamie. Danny says "Nicki just called me; she said that Erin went to the store over couple hours ago and she is afraid. Can you go and pick up Nicki and bring her to dad's. Jamie says " of course but I'm helping you to find her. Danny says " of course. Danny disconnects.

Jamie picked up Nicki and brings her to Frank's. Danny says to Linda "take the boys to dad too. It better you all to stay at one place besides Nicki may need you." Linda packs and the boys pack. Danny takes them to Frank's.

At Frank's house. Linda is comforting Nicki. Nicki says "I can't lose my mom." Linda says "she will be found and she will be fine." Danny and Jamie are talking about there plan. Nicki says to Danny and Jamie "please find my mom". Danny says "we will. Danny and Jamie hug Nicki. Danny and Jamie grabbed some coffee and left. Danny and Jamie start driving around. Jamie says "we have to find her, we can't lose another sibling." Danny says "we will find her."

Back at the warehouse. Erin says "you won't get away with this my brothers will find me and you will go back to prison where you belong. Danny and Jamie went to the store and saw her car and concludes that she was grabbed after putting bags in the backseat.

Back at the house Linda got the boys to bed. Linda decided to stay in the same room as Nicki in case Nicki needed her. Everyone had a tough time falling to sleep. At 3:00 a.m. Danny and Jamie are still driving checking out places. By 6:00a.m. Danny says to Jamie " we need a few hours of sleep we won't be any good to Erin when she gets home. Danny and Jamie go back to Frank's. Linda says " oh honey you look so tired. Danny says "we need a few hours of sleep then we can head back out again." Is Nicki sleeping? Linda says "yes." Danny and Jamie went to what used to be there bedrooms. By 10:00 a.m. Danny and Jamie got up. Linda had made breakfast for them. Nicki came in the kitchen. Danny says "go to school." Nicki says "no, I'm not going until my mom is found. Danny says "your uncle Jamie and I are going to find her." Nicki says "what if he has?" Danny says " don't think about that. Jamie says "he's a dead man if he has." Danny says "calm down, Jamie we don't need you in jail." Danny and Jamie finished eating. Danny and Jamie says " we will find her just think positive and keep on praying. Danny and Jamie hugged Nicki and left.

Back at the warehouse Erin is still tied up but has tried to loosen the ropes on her hands. Danny decided to call Erin's cell to see if the man will pick up. Nathan picks up. Nathan says "well, well Danny Reagan." Danny says "don't you dare hurt her". Let me talk to her please." Danny puts on speaker phone. Nathan puts the phone up to Erin's ear. Danny says "oh my god sis are you okay"? Erin says "yes, just find me." Danny says "fight like everything. We love you . The whole family is over at dad's. Nathan disconnects the call. Erin says "let me go, please I have a family. My brothers will not stop looking for me and you will go back to prison." Danny and Jamie are checking out some old empty buildings. Erin says "can you please untie me. I promise I won't scream. Nathan unties Erin. Erin says "thanks." Nathan says "even though I hate you for putting me in jail. You are one sexy woman." Erin slaps him. Erin thought she had a seen a shadow outside or heard something. Erin then screams. Nathan says "you bitch." Danny calls for back-up. Nathan has a gun to Erin's head. Danny and Jamie bust in. Danny says "let her go." Nathan says "no, she all mine to have. Then Erin uses her leg and foot and kicks him which made him fall backwards. Danny went to him. Erin went to Jamie. Danny put handcuffs on him. Danny says "you are going to prison where you belong. Other cops took him away. Danny asks Erin "are you okay, sis. Erin says " I will be fine." Erin went with Danny and Jamie and back to the station to give her statement.

Danny and Jamie are driving to Frank's house with Erin in the backseat. They pulled up. They walk into the house. Nicki runs to her mother. Nicki says "mom, they found you." Erin says "oh sweetheart I missed you so much. Erin hugged her dad, grandpa, and Linda. Nicki says to Danny and Jamie "thank you find mom." She hugs them both. Frank says " we want you and Nicki in the house for a little awhile. I don't want you going back home yet. Erin says "alright. Nicki says " did her hurt you"? Erin says "no, he just slapped me. Erin says to Danny and Jamie "thank you so much for finding me. They all came together for a family hug.

THE END 


End file.
